


Something New

by LaKoda0518



Series: The Story Of Us: Freebatch Ficlets and Oneshots [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Freebatch - Fandom, Freebatch - RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: 221B Ficlet, An excuse to get these two in bed, Blow Jobs, Dom Martin, Dont shoot me for these tags haha, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Martin has a kinky side, Martin’s Sass, Sub Ben, You See what I did there lol, You know it would go down like this, and we all know it!, ice cubes, pun intended, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: The cheeky devil had said he wanted to try something new, but Benedict had not been expecting this…





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to mind that I couldn’t wait to share! Will actually write this out as a full one shot eventually because I can’t let this go 😍
> 
> Special thanks to my CarmillaCarmine for always reading my stuff and making sure I don’t sound like an idiot lol

_ SHIT, THAT’S COLD! _

Benedict keened and his brain skittered offline as the overwhelming mix of sensations crashed over him; the intense chill of the ice cube sliding over his shaft as the heat of Martin’s warm mouth consumed him. Just moments ago, he had curiously watched his lover pop the frozen cube into his mouth with a predatory intensity before sliding down Ben’s body, looming over his obscenely erect cock. The cheeky devil had said he wanted to try something new, but Benedict had not been expecting  _ this _ … 

Martin swirled his tongue - and the ice - expertly around Ben’s glans and popped off to push the cube into his cheek before licking lazily at the slit. 

“Oh,  _ fuck…”  _ Ben growled, feeling Martin’s breath warm his skin as the man let out a chuckle.

“Language, love…” he warned.

Ben let out a huff of indignation, “Says the man who swears like a sailor,”.

Martin raised his eyes to meet Ben’s at the accusation and his gaze sparked with a fresh wave of desire as he rolled the ice cube teasingly over his tongue. Hollowing his cheeks to suck on it in a lewd display of his skills, he flicked his eyebrows up in a challenge as he slapped the fleshiest part of Benedict’s bare thigh.

“Careful, now… do you remember your safeword, beautiful?”


End file.
